playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Liquid Ocelot
"America will descend into chaos. It'll be the Wild West all over again. No law, no order. Fire will spread across the world. The people will fight... And through battle they will know the fullness of life." :— Liquid Ocelot : Liquid Ocelot is the main antagonist in Metal Gear Solid 4. He is the combination of Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot's minds merging. 'BIOGRAPHY' 'ARCADE' Opening Rival -''' Adam Jensen 'Reason - ' '''Connection - Liquid Ocelot and Adam Jensen both come from games that can either be played as an action fps or a stealth based game. Both Metal Gear Solid and Deus Ex both have a large focus around technology. Both characters have cyber enhancements Ocelot's arm being a cyber prosthetic and Adam being mostly cybernetic. Ending - ' 'GAMEPLAY Liquid Ocelot is a well rounded fighter who focuses between his CQC abilities and his mastery over the revolver. He chains these moves effortlessly and without hesitation making it difficult for foes to recuperate. His moves are based soley between both Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot's abilities throughout the Metal Gear Solid series. (Square Moves) *'CQC -' Liquid Ocelot punches his foes once with a straight punch. **'CQC Combo - ' Liquid Ocelot begins to punch his foe several times ending in an uppercut. *'Head Crush - ' or Liquid Ocelot dashes forward and uses both his hands to hit his foes temples with his palms stunning them. *'Uppercut - ' Liquid Ocelot uppercuts his foe knocking them backwards stunning them for a few seconds. *'Throw Down - ' Liquid Ocelot grabs his foe and throws them on the ground. **'Beat Down - ' Liquid Ocelot grabs his foe and throws them onto the ground and begins to punch them repeatedly. (Triangle Moves) *'Colt Single Action Army Revolvers '- Liquid Ocelot shoots his Colt Single Action Army revolvers. **Colt Single Action Army Revolvers Combo - Liquid Ocelot shoots his Colt Single Action Army revolvers multiple times. *'Gun Spin - ' or Liquid Ocelot steps forward, pulling out his Colt Single Action Army revolvers and twirls them around smacking foes with them. **'Gun Spin Combo - ' or Liquid Ocelot steps forward, pulling out his Colt Single Action Army revolvers and twirls them around smacking foes with them stepping forward some more while repeatedly bashing his foes with his twirling revolvers ending with a shot from one of his revolvers launching foes far away. *'Quick Shot - ' Liquid Ocelot shoots his revolver at a diagonal angle. *'Quick Shot Combo - ' Liquid Ocelot shoots his revolvers rapidly at a diagonal angle. *'Execution - ' Liquid Ocelot grabs his foes flipping them onto their back before kneeling down and electrocutes them with his stun knife. (Circle Moves) *'Stung Knife -' Liquid Ocelot uses his stun knife and stabs his foe with it shocking and paralyzing them for a few seconds allowing further combo moves. Has a ver short limited range. *'Liquid Dash - ' or Liquid Ocelot dashes towards his foe. **'Straight Punch - '''Liquid Ocelot punches his foe in the face. **'Round House - ' Liquid Ocelot does a round house kick launching his foes far away. *'Leg Drop -''' Liquid Ocelot does a front flip dropping his legs down on his foes with great force knocking them flat on the ground. *'Nanomachines - ' Liquid Ocelot injects himself with more nanomachines granting him extra speed and power. His next attack guarantees to give him invulnerability during it. (Throws) *'Take This! - ' or Liquid Ocelot punches his foes in the stomach then dashes forward and does a straight punch launching them as he shouts "Take This!" *'CQC Combat - ' Liquid Ocelot punches his foes several times and does one of his CQC assaults upon his foes from the last battle from the MGS4 between Liquid Ocelot and Solid Snake. *'Gut Punch - ' Liquid Ocelot punches his foe several times in the stomach before flipping them onto their back and then straight punches them in the face laying them down. (Super Moves) * Torture '(Level 1) - Liquid Ocelot grabs his foe at close range and puts them onto his torture table as electricity shoots through them and kills foes within the area as random bolts come off the foe as they die. *'Gekko '(Level 2) - Liquid Ocelot calls in a Gekko replacing him. Characters then get to fight as the Gekko. The Gekko is very slow and doesn't stay out for long. Its nicest asset is killing any foes around Liquid Oscelot when he uses it as the Gekko leaps from the background and ontop of him. **'Gekko Kick - ' The Gekko does a straight kick killing all foes it touches. **'Mounted Gun - ' The Gekko begins to fire its .50 BMG guns killing any foes within the spray of bullets paths. **Electric Whip - The Gekko fires two whips that lock onto foes and auto aim themselves. Able to get two foes at once. If the whip touches a foe it stabs into them and eletrocutes them to death. * '''Guns of the Patriots '(Level 3) - Liquid Ocelot goes into the background and stands on a boat pointing at foes as the arena is turned into a mass amount of boats. Two cursors are on the screen controlled by both the R and the L sticks. All the foes are hurled over in pain unable to move. In the background you see Liquid Ocelot pointing his fingers like guns and starts shouting "Bang" with each press of any button as people and weapons nearby begin firing upong foes. Where ever either cursor is when a button is pressed is where Liquid Oscelot will fire. '''Taunts *'Patriot's Guns - '''Liquid Ocelot laughs as he makes two gun poses with his hands and pretends to fire his fingers. *'Bang''' - Liquid Ocelot points his fingers at a foe and says bang. *'Refill' - Liquid Ocelot pulls out a syringe and stabs it into his neck. 'INTROS AND OUTROS' Intros *Snake - Liquid Ocelot moves his arms to the side and screams "SNAKE!" * Hiiiiyaahhhh! - Liquid Ocelot holds his arm out and clenches his right fist pumping it into the air and shouts. *- Liquid Ocelot *- Liquid Ocelot Winning Screen *If is selected - Liquid Ocelot *If is selected - Liquid Ocelot *If FOXDIE' '''is selected - Liquid Ocelot *If '''Spaghetti Western' '''is selected - Liquid Ocelot spins his revolvers around in a stylish fashion. '''Losing Screen *If is selected - Liquid Ocelot *If is selected - Liquid Ocelot *If FOXDIE is selected '- '''Liquid Ocelot is laying on the ground holding his hand towards the sky before it falls to his side. *If '''Spaghetti Western' is selected - Liquid Ocelot tries to spin his revolver in his left hand but drops it. Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Liquid Ocelot *Liquid Ocelot's default appearance from MGS4. **Black and Tan - Liquid Ocelot's outfit is black and tan. Revolver Ocelot *Liquid Ocelot takes on his original appearance when he was Revolver Oscelot. **Tan and Black - Liquid Ocelot's outfit is tan and black. **Green and Black - LLiquid Ocelot's outfit is green and black 'MINION' Vamp can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Liquid Ocelot. 'TRIVIA' *Liquid Oscelot actually never used revolvers, but his original identity Revolver Oscelot was quite fond of them. Category:Blog posts